Why Me?
by Kyaramero
Summary: All I wanted was to live a happy, normal life. I just had to fall through that hole and end up in another world, and have my uncle and his mafia friends follow after me, huh? Well, there goes my peaceful and sane life. Now I'm stuck in a place called Wonderland with crazy guys that are in love with me, and a bunch of mafiosos. Why me?


**Why Me?**

**Summary:**All I wanted was to live a happy, normal life. I just had to fall through that hole and end up in another world, and have my uncle and his mafia friends follow after me, huh? Well, there goes my peaceful and sane life. Now I'm stuck in a place called Wonderland with crazy guys that are in love with me, and a bunch of mafiosos. Why me?

**Warnings:**

**Swearing  
**

**Violence  
**

**Possible Death  
**

**Sexual Themes  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Why Through a Rabbit Hole?  
**

It was another peaceful day in Namimori for me. School starts in a week, and everything should start out normally, as usual... Is what I would say.

"VOII! What do you think you're doing Belphegor? ! Stop laying around and get some work done!"Uncle Squalo yelled at the blonde prince that lay on the couch.

"Shishishi~ Why don't you get some work done? Or why don't you take your niece out for some fresh air? She  
's been cooped in her room ever since she got here anyways cause of you."the blonde replied laughing insanely.

"Uncle, Belphegor onii-san, please stop fighting. It ruins the whole purpose of me moving away from home to get peace and happiness."I begged, holding my head in pain. I only arrived in Japan 4 weeks ago, and Bel-nii was right. I've been in my room ever since then.

"Then why don't you take her out then? Go take her to a park, she's 14, I'm sure she'll find something to do on her own. All you gotta do is watch her."Uncle growled, about to explode.

"Well, why not get Fran to do it?"Bel-nii suggested, pointing to the frog hatted boy.

"Eh? Why do you bring me into the situation senpai? What did I do?"Fran-nii asked, crossing his arms.

"BOTH OF YOU GO THEN!"Uncle shouted, and the two dragged me off already, rushing out the door.

"Oi... Isn't anyone going to listen to me?"I sighed. Obviously not.

* * *

"Man, that was close... If we didn't leave sooner, we would've been goners."Bel-nii sighed in relief.

"But it was you who kept annoying him senpai... Well, it is you, so I don't find it hard to believe."Fran said, receiving knives thrown to his hat. "Ow senpai.. That hurts.."

"Bel-nii! Please don't do that! It's dangerous! He could've died!"I cried, pulling the knives out of Fran-nii's hat.

"Shishishi~ A normal human being would've already been dead by now. You should know that, yokai princess."Bel-nii teased.

"I told you not to call me that! I know I'm a yokai and all, but I'm not a princess!"I shouted, throwing his knives back at him.

"Shishishi~ Whatever you say, yokai princess."he laughed.

"That's mean senpai. Leave yokai princess alone."Fran-nii said, which was not help at all. He got the knives thrown back at him in a mere few seconds.

"BEL-NII!"

* * *

_**At the Park-**_

"Geez! It's already nearing sunset and we just barely got here!"I groaned, sitting on the bench. I was actually looking forward to playing around.**  
**

"That's fine. At least nobody will see that ridiculous outfit you're wearing."Fran-nii said, shrugging.

"Hey! Lolita is not ridiculous! And what's up with that stupid hat? It looks ridiculous on you. Take it off already, you're embarrassing me."I retorted, sticking my tongue out.

"Ah, what a problem child. Ushishishi~"Bel-nii laughed, amused at the scene.

"I would take it off, but senpai here's making me wear it. And if it embarrasses you so much, why do you hang out around me then?"Fran-nii asked.

"W-well, that's because I have no choice! Uncle always makes Bel-nii take me places, and you're always with him! What are you, a yaoi couple or something?"I blushed. Fran received a series of knives in his hat.

"H-hey! Senpai! What'd you do that for? She, said it!"Fran groaned, taking the knives out.

"Yeah, and? It's your fault for asking."Bel-nii answered. "Polish those before you give them back."

"No."Fran-nii said, breaking them in half and throwing them on the floor. Tension was high now, and I knew I couldn't interfere, that is, unless I felt like dying... Not that it would make a difference.

"Geez! I can't go anywhere without you guys fighting all the time!"I yelled, and ran away.

"O-oi! Yokai pri- I mean, Yuki! Come back!"Bel-nii called, running after me. I ran straight into a forest and realized I had lost him. I stopped in my tracks, realizing it had already gotten dark.

"You're kidding... I don't even know where I am right now."I said to myself, nearly crying.

"Yuki-chan. Yuki-chan. Follow me down to the rabbit hole, and I promise you a much more peaceful and quiet life."a voice called out. I turned around and saw a figure move forward, and it disappeared.

"W-who are you?"I asked, following its exact footsteps. I should've thought first though. "Ahhh!"

* * *

"VOIIIIIII! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE RAN AWAY? !"Squalo yelled at the two officers that stood in front of him.

"W-well you see... We got into a fight earlier, and she got sick of it and ran away into a forest."Belphegor explained, sweating. When Squalo's mad, it's no joke.

"THEN WE'RE SEARCHING EVERYWHERE! CALL SAWADA AND HIS FRIENDS! THEY'RE HELPING TOO!"Squalo shouted to everyone.

"Okay."Fran said, and he left to call for Tsuna and his friends.

* * *

**/OvO/ \OvO\ Yay! Crossovers FTW! I don't own KHR, Akira Amano does. Lucky her. I also don't own J/C/HnKnA, Quinrose does... Lucky... Him? Her? I'm not sure... ._.'**


End file.
